


Sherrinford, Sherlock and John

by macgyvershe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drawings, Fan Art, Gen, Movies & TV, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4531695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macgyvershe/pseuds/macgyvershe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pen and ink drawing of what everyone wants Sherringford to look like. Me too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherrinford, Sherlock and John




End file.
